


Highway Unicorn

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Car Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold drops of rain tapped on the fogged windows of Tom Riddle's car as if begging to be let in, but the couple in it wasn't aware of them. Not truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> For Taylor :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Highway Unicorn**

It couldn't be much past 10 pm, and the cold winter air seemed to be howling outside. It was raining as well – truly a horrible evening to have your car break down on you, especially since the road was completely deserted.

The icy drops of rain tapped on the fogged windows of Tom Riddle's car as if begging to be let in, but the couple in it wasn't aware of them. Not truly.

A whimper escaped plump lips and Harry Potter's boyfriend hummed, kissing him hungrily and claiming his mouth. Their lips moved synchronically and his hips moved up eagerly, the both of them acting like the hormonal teenagers they were.

Harry Potter was absolutely addicted to Tom Riddle. From the way he smelt, the way his lips and his body fit so well against Harry's to even that small dark flicker in his eyes whenever Harry did something that unknowingly turned the other teen on.

They had been together for exactly a year now, and had been best friends since they had been about 11 years old. Today was their anniversary and things had been amazing – Harry had paid for the movie they went to see and Tom had paid for dinner because Harry had made it very clear that they wanted to be equals in this relationship – but when Tom's car had broken down and neither one of their cell phones seemed to work, Harry had started panicking. He had stepped out of the car, into the pouring rain, walked around for a while and called uselessly for help until Tom had dragged him back inside. Harry had argued with him and complained about Tom not taking the situation seriously.

Tom had done what he had found most appropriate at the moment – kiss Harry stupid.

'Mph, Tom, 'm not comfortable,' he murmured, referring to how both their seatbelts were still on and how the space really just was too small to make out in. He moaned softly and Tom made an irritated noise.

Admittedly, they  _could_ have tried harder to find a solution.

It hadn't always been this easy between the two of them. Surprisingly, it had been Harry to confess his feelings to Tom first and it had made things weird between the two of them for weeks. He had gone through a real identity crisis, and Harry doubted he had ever been more scared before than when he had told his parents that he may be gay. But they had gotten together in the end.

And it was completely amazing and awesome and nothing had changed between the two of them, but at the same time they  _had_.

They still played video games together – well, Harry played video games and Tom would watch him or read a book while he did so -, they still had discussions about stupid things (like who were better: ninjas or pirates?) and they were still relaxed around each other and slept at each other's homes.

The difference was that Harry could now touch Tom and Tom could touch Harry and it was fucking  _glorious_ , and Harry loved how Tom could easily wrap his fingers around his wrists, around his fingers, around his  _cock_  and now they could kiss and hold and  _take_ each other.

'Backseat?' Tom asked, or rather breathed, and Harry laughed when Tom fumbled with his seatbelt buckle without waiting for reply. Harry shivered when he got out – the heat of the car and of Tom leaving him all at once. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes scanning over the area as if he was somehow expecting random homophobes coming after them carrying pitchforks and torches. Just because they loved each other, didn't mean the world loved them.

He gasped when Tom pressed his mouth against his – hadn't even heard him moving. A shiver went through his spine at the feel of Tom's body heat to his front, the cold car at his backside and he moaned softly. Harry would later on never admit it, but he had been fighting the urge to spread his legs so hard it was difficult to focus on anything else, even when Tom's hand slid under his shirt.

'Backseat,' Harry breathed, trying to remind him and Tom grunted. Their hair was getting messed up because of the wind and Harry felt like he was drenched to the bone already, but he couldn't really bring himself to care and reached behind him until he found the door handle. Tom pulled him away from the car and opened the door, and Harry yelped when Tom all but shoved him in and climbed on top of him, the door shutting behind them again. The radio had been turned off a while ago, and the sounds of their breaths and Harry's mews were all they could focus on right now.

'What time do you have to be home?' Tom asked, and shit, Harry had forgotten all about his curfew. He froze momentarily underneath Tom, whose hands were placed at either side of Harry's head. Rain dripped from Tom's hair into Harry's face, and the drops rolled over Harry's cheeks like tears. Tom brushed them away with his knuckles and stared at Harry's lips, which Harry subconsciously licked.

But who  _cared_ if he was getting grounded?

'E-Eleven,' he stammered, running his hands through Tom's damp hair. Tom was hard – he could feel his cock pressing against his thigh, but he himself wasn't much better off.

Maybe Harry just wasn't ashamed because he trusted Tom completely. They had had their ups and downs and truthfully had done this plenty of times, and Harry felt like he had known Tom forever. This wasn't just his boyfriend – this was his best friend. Someone who he had once talked for hours about stupid, irrelevant things and someone who had seen him at his worst and at his best. It felt like Tom had always been a part of him.

Tom hummed and bit Harry's neck, fiddling with Harry's coat. The space they had was barely enough – maybe it would've been if Tom had been shorter, but with him leaning over Harry like this it was just awkward and…

'Tom,' Harry breathed, whimpering when Tom attacked his collarbone, ' _Tom_. We- not enough space, I…'

Tom temporarily paused his kissing and Harry whined a bit in loss, despite his earlier protests.

Honestly, it was hard to remember why he had protested in the first place when his  _boyfriend_ , not his best friend or lab partner or tutor (because Harry sucked way too much at math), was looking at him like he wanted to eat Harry.

'We don't have anywhere else to go.' And Harry knew that. Tom's dad had been gone for a couple of weeks for a business trip and Tom's mother was really fond of Harry, so normally he'd be allowed to stay over. But Thomas Riddle Sr. … he didn't really like Harry.

He was still uncomfortable with his son being gay.

James and Lily Potter completely approved of their relationship, but whenever they headed up Harry's room Harry had to leave his door open and if Tom would stay over he'd have to sleep in the guest room. And it was so unfair because didn't they understand how much they needed a place for their own?

They usually had a couple of stolen touches at school, and the occasional, ehrm,  _date_ in an empty classroom, but… it just wasn't the same. Don't get Harry wrong – he loved making out with Tom, but it was just that he preferred beds over desks or toiletseats and even though the backseat of Tom's car was soft…

Tom leaned down and sucked on a spot on Harry's neck and Harry gasped, mewing when Tom's cold hands slid under his turtleneck sweater and played with his nipples. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine when Tom's thigh rubbed against his arousal and this time he did spread his legs a bit further.

…then again, the backseat of Tom's car  _was_ soft enough.

'What if… if - _oh fuck don't stop_ \- someone sees?'

Tom grunted something and it sounded fair enough in Harry's ears, his arms slipping around Tom's shoulders. He was practically rutting up against the knee that was pressed firmly between them. Tom murmured something Harry didn't really care for and sucked on Tom's neck, his entrance clenching on thin air already.

And it was silly.

Harry had never really even considered that part of himself sexual until, well, Tom started doing  _things_ to it. Now he just couldn't help himself for feeling so  _empty_ when he got into this mood, so eager to have Tom as close as possible to him. In a way, it was like that place was meant for Tom – because Harry had never known about how good it'd feel to fill it up before.

'They can watch for all I care,' Tom murmured and Harry's hands impatiently fiddled with the buckle of Tom's leather belt. Tom helped him take it off and he gripped Harry's collar, kissing him messily. Usually their movements were well calculated, or at least from Tom's side – but now they were just so eager for each other that they didn't really seem to care much for skill or anything like that.

'Turn over,' Tom husked when they broke apart, their mixed saliva still on their lips and Harry gasped but complied, both of them too eager to really bother too much with foreplay. He had some difficulty getting on his hands and knees, since they didn't have a lot of space, but eventually he managed. He could feel Tom kissing a space between his shoulder blades, feeling Tom's thighs brush against his backside. Harry hissed when Tom's hands slid under his shirt and Tom stopped.

'Your hands are cold,' Harry murmured, and Tom sighed almost in relief before he nodded.

'I'll get them warmer in a minute.' And it really was the most corny thing to say, but it made Harry shiver in anticipation, his body just  _needing_ more contact. It was always that promise in Tom's words and the way Harry just  _knew_ he would make it true that made Harry cling to his words almost desperately.

Tom's hands slid down from under his shirt and his long fingers started fumbling with Harry's jeans, pulling down the zipper and undoing the button before sliding them down Harry's hips. His cold fingertips halted on the waistband of Harry's boxer shorts and the teen looked over his shoulder.

Tom chuckled.

'Batman boxers? Really?'

'S-shut up,' Harry stammered while his face flushed and he pressed it into the leather seat again, 'at least I'm not the one wearing a pink shirt.'

'It's not pink, it's purple,' Tom argued and he kissed Harry's neck again, chuckling softly when Harry gasped when his large hands caressed his backside. He had wanted to make a snappy reply, but in the end he just mewed – seriously what was up with Harry making these embarrassing noises when Tom started touching him? – when Tom pressed his shoulders into the seat, forcing Harry's bottom up.

They usually had sex face to face. Tom always said he wanted to see Harry's pretty face.

At first he thought Tom was just going to finger him, but then he felt his breath on his skin. He looked over his shoulder with an unsure look in his expressive green eyes.

'Tom…?' he asked, and Tom merely stared at him with dilated blue eyes, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin of Harry's ass and his hands resting on the small part of exposed thighs. He parted Harry's cheeks and Harry's eyes widened.

'H-hey – no,  _Tom,_ ' he stammered, suddenly realizing what Tom wanted to do. They had never done something like that before –Harry was still barely comfortable with receiving blowjobs.

'Yes,' Tom simply said, fingertip brushing over Harry's eager entrance, making him mew and whine, instinctively pressing back against it. 'Come on, we haven't even tried this once.'

'Cause it's –  _oh_ …' Harry shivered when Tom nipped at one of his cheeks, hands spreading him wide for his eyes and it really shouldn't arouse Harry the way it did, 'it's gross,' he whined. Tom chuckled and kissed him again, and fuck, was he actually trying to leave a  _mark_?

'I don't think it's gross at all,' his breath ghosted over Harry's entrance, and it twitched. Harry closed his eyes and his nails dug into the leather of Tom's backseat, but Tom didn't seem to mind. He just seemed to be encouraged by it all and one of his hands leave Harry's backside, in favor of playing with Harry's balls, rolling them between his fingers and making Harry keen.

Harry was just so hard. His manhood felt incredibly heavy between his legs and he could barely spread them any wider with the way his pants were constricting his movements, and Tom's hand kept his hips from moving as well.

'Tom,' he whined, and Tom just hummed and laved his tongue over his puckered entrance for the first time, trailing down to his perineum and nipping at one of Harry's balls before licking back up, still purposefully ignorning Harry's cock and  _fuck_.

'I hate you,' Harry sobbed in shame, but it wasn't true at all. 'Oh God, that's so…  _fuck_ …' Harry turned his head to the side so he could breathe properly while Tom continued licking at his entrance.

'You're so pretty,' Tom murmured against his perineum and Harry's cock twitched again when Tom gave him a couple more teasing licks before finally decided to stop teasing. He dipped his tongue into Harry's tight heat, curling inside of him. Harry sobbed pitifully because this really just wasn't fair and why was Tom always so keen on bothering Harry so much? Why did he always do this stupid shit to Harry's body that made him arch more into him even if the thought of those activities made goose bumps rise on his pale skin?

Harry lifted his hips higher and Tom finally,  _finally_ rewarded him by wrapping his fingers around Harry's cock, cooing against his entrance.

'I thought you didn't like it,' he murmured, and Harry shivered in loss. And Tom was a right bastard for doing this to Harry – for making him get into it first before pulling away so abruptly it left Harry cold, and twitching for more.

'You bastard,' he whined, 'you do that on purpose.'

Tom laughed and still stroked him slowly while Harry started rocking himself back and forth into it, shivers running down his spine. 'Please,  _Tom_ ,' he continued, and it surprised him how needy his voice sounded. It actually sounded a bit unfamiliar in his own ears, like someone else was speaking through him.

Well, in a way it was. It was really his need speaking now, rather than his head.

Tom chuckled and actually  _bit_ one of Harry's cheeks. Harry jolted and his head whipped around, eyes wide.

'You want me to eat you out, Harry?'

Harry's wide eyes lingered on Tom's face, actually a bit shocked by Tom's crude words before he pressed his face down in shame and closed his eyes, the tips of his ears feeling hot. Oh god, he was so going to hell. He murmured a muffled 'Yeah' but Tom kept teasing him, his body leaning over Harry as he bit his neck.

'I can't hear you,' he said huskily. Harry lifted his head from where it had been hiding to look at him, his glasses askew.

'You're such an asshole,' he whimpered, feeling Tom's indexfinger trace his entrance, but not pressing inside just yet.

'But you love me,' Tom said, still in that playful tone. He didn't reply to that, and pressed himself more eagerly into Tom's hands instead, hips thrusting into Tom's hand while his own fingers wrapped around it and guiding Tom to just squeeze him tighter, to just relieve the tension...

'Okay, okay,' Tom said and he chuckled fondly, acting as if he was allowing a kid a piece of candy even if it wasn't allowed to eat one. Which was a ridiculous comparison since Tom was the kind of bastard who would actually sit down and eat one in front of the kid in question, but that was really irrelevant right now.

Tom kissed his entrance again, sucking and making his skin wet with his saliva and Harry keened. Harry vaguely wondered if Tom was doing this partially because they didn't have any lube with them, but either way he wasn't complaining. His tongue probed a couple of times in and out of Harry, until Harry was trembling with the need for more and jolting when Tom just stabbed his tongue into him, fucking him with it and  _why hadn't they done this before?_

Harry had trouble keeping his hips up with the way his legs and thighs were quivering, but he managed, and whimpered when Tom's tongue slid out of him and was replaced by his index finger, feeling him place butterfly kisses all over his skin.

'You're doing great,' Tom encouraged him lightly when Harry inhaled a sharp breath when Tom suddenly added two more fingers, no longer teasing. They had gone all the way plenty of times before, but it had always been slow and gentle, and in Tom's bed.

What surprised Harry most when they did this was how gentle Tom treated him. Tom was usually teasing Harry during foreplay, but when they were close to actually joining their bodies, Tom went all silent all of a sudden and was all caresses and kisses.

His fingers thrust in and out of Harry's entrance and Harry could feel how his body attempted to fight the intrusion still, no matter how much Harry wanted them in him. He moaned softly when Tom rested his chin on Harry's bottom, probably watching how Harry's entrance clenched on his fingers and how they disappeared inside of him.

The windows were completely fogged up and no one would really be capable of looking inside even if they had wanted to, and Harry still smelt the vague scent of rain on Tom's skin when the other teen grabbed hold of his chin and kissed him. He wrinkled up his nose at the taste of himself on Tom's lips, and Tom smiled and crooked his fingers.

Harry gasped and moaned again.

Tom's clothed pelvis was pressed against his bare bottom, and the rough fabric of his jeans made Harry whine and press more into his fingers, body humming in pleasure now that Tom constantly stabbed that strange place inside of him.

Tom's other hand was still stroking him lightly, teasing the head of his cock.

'Tom –  _please_ ,' he murmured breathlessly, not really sure what he was referring to. Either way, it made Tom stop teasing him, and his fingers slipped from Harry's entrance while his hand left Harry's manhood. Harry shivered and looked over his shoulder with half lidded eyes, face still flushed and entrance clenching on thin air. He heard Tom unzip his jeans and the sound seemed incredibly loud when the only things that accompanied it was Harry's panting breaths and the rain tapping on the windows.

Tom released his cock and Harry made it a point to keep staring Tom in the eye, sitting up a bit. Tom stared at Harry as well, spitting into his hand and using it to slick it down. Harry's eyes widened a bit at that, and he was sure that stupid blush would never fade off his face, even when he leaned forward and tried to wrap his fingers around Tom's manhood.

Tom shook his head.

'Take off your pants,' he said instead, and Harry nodded, cursing a bit when his shoes got in the way. Tom helped him take them off and Harry hated how he was half naked and Tom wasn't. Tom's skin was pale, like his own, and the first time they had had sex Harry had found out that he was just as sensitive as Harry was. He wanted to touch, taste, tease him as much as he had done with Harry, and being denied of it was frustrating.

Tom lifted Harry's shirt above his head and Harry shivered, now completely bare for Tom's eyes. Tom pulled him on top of himself and the slight scrape of jeans on his sensitive thighs, the silky fabric of Tom's shirt… it was new. Harry didn't really sleep naked so besides the fabric of his own clothes, Tom's sheets and Tom's hands he hadn't actually felt anything else against these parts of his body. But now he felt leather pressing against his knees as well, and he placed his hands next to Tom's head when he straddled him.

Tom's manhood was rubbing along his crack and Harry shivered, thinking he felt it smear a trail of precome over his skin but not entirely sure. Tom held out his hand in front of Harry's face and he licked it, seeing the arousal in Tom's eyes as he did so. Tom stroked himself a couple of times, before he grabbed Harry's hips, sliding down to Harry's cheeks when he parted them again and pressed his tip against his slick entrance.

They hadn't had sex in this position before, either.

Harry licked his sudden dry lips and glanced from Tom's eyes to the fogged up windows, the thrill of being caught hitting him all of a sudden. He could barely see the world outside, and resisted the urge to wipe the windows clean in order to do so. Just the thought that they were actually out in a public road, and him being completely naked while he was going to get Tom inside of him…

The pressure against his entrance increased and Harry looked back to Tom, steadying his hands on Tom's shoulders.

And then he sunk down.

Harry closed his eyes and fought the whine that built up in his throat, allowing Tom to kiss him eagerly instead while his toes twitched.

No matter how much they teased and touched each other beforehand (which, admittedly, wasn't a lot this time) or how prepared Harry thought himself to be, that first thrust always came as a surprise. It was just that feeling every inch of Tom's arousal sliding inside of him, feeling his inner walls throb around it and the way his entrance clung to him and burned at the stretch… nothing could compare, really. Not to Tom's fingers, not to his tongue…

'You okay?' Tom asked softly, and Harry nodded slowly.

Whenever they had sex, Tom was always so unlike himself and Harry wondered at that. He smiled and rocked himself back and forth a bit, not yet pushing himself up because he didn't trust his legs to work yet. He could feel Tom's balls pressing against his ass, as well.

Tom became more gentle, somehow. He wasn't making any sarcastic remarks or laughing sadistically at someone else's expense (Harry never went to see a horror movie with Tom at the cinema because Tom always wound up complaining about how unrealistic blood sprayed from a wound or laughing at someone who just got a limb chopped off), but he was finally shutting up, making Harry feel… well, connected to him, really. And he didn't care if he was young, and maybe stupid.

This felt real.

He pressed his lips against Tom's, feeling clumsy when he hesitantly lifted himself up. Tom's manhood slipped from his entrance the first couple of times Harry tried to set up a pace, and eventually Tom had to guide Harry by holding his hips and helping him up and down.

He could vaguely feel the car rocking along with their movements, and Tom was gently thrusting up, still wary of the possibility that he may hurt Harry, who was releasing breathy moans.

This position was… it was new, yes, but it was really nice as well. Harry couldn't move too fast yet because when he got too enthusiastic Tom's manhood would constantly slip out of him because he lifted himself up too far, but it felt really good to go slow, for once. Tom was practically throbbing inside of him and he felt big and thick inside of him, reaching in him and filling him up so perfectly it made Harry always so happy to feel him inside of himself.

But it didn't seem to be enough for Tom.

Tom flipped them over so fast Harry yelped in disorientation and nearly hit his head to the roof of the car, the cold press of leather against his back making him arch up into Tom's fully clothed form. Tom pressed himself into Harry again and started thrusting, the sound of their bodies joining (Tom's balls slapping against Harry's ass), Harry's mews and whimpers and Tom's panting breaths filling the car.

'Kiss me,' Harry demanded breathlessly and Tom complied by leaning down and pressing his lips against Harry's, not once ceasing his movements. Their tongues danced and their hips rutted, all softness gone and replaced by their need.

The kiss wasn't very different.

They were tasting each other hungrily, Harry's taste overbearing but slowly fading off Tom's lips, their saliva mixing and their lips constantly parting to suck in deep breaths. Tom licked at Harry's lips and he moaned, opening his mouth and instantly letting Tom's tongue in when the taller teen leaned down to kiss him again.

His arms wrapped around Tom's shoulders and fisted his shirt tightly, musing somewhere in the back of his mind that it kept him from scratching those long, deep red lines down Tom's back that always looked so painful in the morning.

Tom's knuckles brushed over Harry's cheekbone as if apologizing for needing air when he backed away again, before it settled on Harry's hip and his other hand gripped Harry's manhood. Harry moaned loudly and bucked his hips up eagerly, his legs settling around Tom's waist and his ankles crossing.

'You absolutely have no idea how beautiful you are like this, do you?' Tom asked and Harry merely stared up at him, finding it very impressive that he was capable of speaking. His boyfriend's hand was squeezing him deliciously, stroking him slowly and teasingly and the constant slide of him entering and leaving Harry's body left him breathless, left him clenching his entrance instinctively. Tom's thrusts were deep and hard, and they constantly hit home.

If he kept it up like this, Harry was going to come already.

'You look so beautiful with me inside of you, with your pretty cock all hard and leaking for me,' Tom moaned, snapping his hips forward and pushing particularly crudely into Harry. Harry's eyes widened and his fists tightened in Tom's shirt.

'F-Fuck!' he gasped, feeling Tom's balls slap against his backside. 'Shut up!'

'But why?' Tom replied and he bit Harry's earlobe, pulling out all the way before shoving into him again and fisting him even harder now, 'why should I stop telling you how fucking amazing you are when you obviously aren't aware of it?'

And it really was unfair how Tom was capable of forming sentences that actually made sense.

'Ngh…  _god_ , fuck,' Harry just panted when Tom drove into him even faster. The entire car felt like it was rocking back and forth and Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination playing on him or it actually being true. Either way, his eyes flew open (when had he closed them?) and his orgasm suddenly hit him when Tom bit his neck and drove his thumb into the head of Harry's cock, his inexperience barely making it possible for him to postpone it.

His mouth opened in a silent scream and Tom kissed him, swallowing Harry's whimpers while hot, almost burning come shot out of Harry's cock, covering Tom's hand and his own belly. The world was spinning and black dots appeared into Harry's line of vision, his entire body going rigid. He could vaguely feel Tom's nails dig into his hips while Tom's own stuttered, but he couldn't be too sure.

Tom had once told him that when Harry came, he grew unbearably tight around him and that it made it difficult for Tom to keep himself from coming as well. Either way, the rhythm Tom had built up was completely gone now and he was now just stabbing himself into Harry, panting and cursing while Harry trembled. Harry had come all over himself, and Tom leaned down, kissing Harry's neck and mumbling profanities into his ear.

' _So fucking beautiful and tight and_ mine,  _you're so perfect, God I never want to stop fucking you-'_

Harry could feel his body tighten on him again when Tom's nails suddenly dug into his bottom, and then Tom was coming.

He was coming so hard he actually gasped and stilled, and Harry thought he could feel Tom's thighs quiver. He couldn't be too sure, but what he  _was_ sure of was that he could feel Tom filling him up completely, long ropes of hot white come shooting deep inside of him. Harry's body went lax underneath Tom's and he panted, while Tom seemed to be having trouble pushing himself up.

And this is why Harry didn't like having sex anywhere else but in a bed.

'You have to… have to get up,' Harry murmured, still a bit breathless and body weak. Tom murmured something and nuzzled Harry's neck before he indeed sat up. He pulled out and Harry winced, instantly feeling the now familiar trickle of Tom's essence down his thigh. His boyfriend's arms wrapped around him and pulled Harry into his chest, and Harry sighed when Tom kissed his temple.

It was completely unexpected, but Tom was a huge fan of post coital cuddling.

Harry didn't really complain because this was as docile as Tom could get; he took note of the fact that if he ever were to need something, he should ask it right after sex and he would have the most chance of getting it.

Harry wrinkled his nose up when Tom scooped up some of Harry's come off his flat belly and licked it off his own fingers, humming before tucking Harry into his pants again.

Then again, it was totally unexpected that Tom had a thing for Harry's come as well.

'You're gross,' Harry murmured, eyes closing in distaste and exhaustation. Tom merely hummed and they basked in each other's presence for a short while. Harry really wanted to fall asleep – he could feel his eyelids grow heavy – but…

He rolled up Tom's sleeve to look at his watch and grunted. It was 11.30.

'Shit, I'm so screwed,' he murmured, running a tired hand through his hair. Tom hummed again – he seemed too sated to really complain or tease Harry.

'Yes you are,' Tom comfirmed and Harry tried to fight the blush that rose on his cheeks but failed miserably.

'It's past my curfew. We're never gonna be back on time for  _your_ curfew.'

'Hmm.'

'Tom, your  _dad_ is going to be so pissed -' Tom's father had always been incredibly strict when it came down to following rules.

Tom scoffed.

'Honestly? Our car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, our cell phones stop working and you think about our curfew?  _Fuck_ my dad, Harry. Seriously, sort out your priorities.' Still, he didn't sound irritated at all; merely amused. Harry huffed and sat up, his entrance aching a bit. They really should've used something more than spit as lube.

Still, he felt happy. Loved, if you will.

The tall teen kissed Harry's temple and helped Harry put on his shirt, smiling when Harry's head popped through the collar of his shirt and ruffling his hair, while Harry wrinkled his nose up, dropping his head to rest against Tom's shoulder. He was only now thinking that they should've used a condom.

They never really did seem to think about that.

He jolted a bit when a piece of fabric brushed over his thigh and he glanced at Tom, who was holding one of his socks.

'I don't have any tissues,' Tom said, 'but I'm sure you'll survive wearing only one sock, right?'

Harry nodded, allowing Tom to push him on his back. Tom licked Harry's stomach clean, and spread Harry's thighs to wipe the rest of his own come away. Harry winced at the contact – his entrance was sore, and it felt a bit chafed.

Tom kissed his knee apologetically and slid on Harry's boxers, chuckling a bit when he caught sight of the Batman logo.

'Don't start,' Harry murmured and he lifted his hips. He felt incredibly tired, and didn't even complain when Tom nuzzled his stomach.

'I'll be good,' Tom replied playfully, easing Harry's legs into his jeans and lifting Harry's hips when Harry remained unresponsive. 'You're always so lazy after sex.'

'Yeah, well, it feels like I got hit by a truck. Gimme a break,' Harry said and he suppressed a yawn. Tom snorted.

'Come, we can't stay in the backseat.'

Harry allowed himself to be pulled up, the cold rain and wind feeling like a slap to the face. He gasped and shivered, feeling Tom's arm around his shoulders while the other teen helped him walk to the door next to the passenger's seat before pushing him into the seat gently. He sat back into the driver's seat and Harry curled into a ball, shivering a bit and merely glancing up at him when Tom draped his coat over him.

They sat in silence like that, but it wasn't really awkward. If anything, it was pleasant, and it allowed Harry's eyes to shut finally. He told himself that he was just resting them and that he was going to open them after a minute or so, because they still needed to figure out how to get home, but he wound up falling asleep anyways.

Tom brushed the fallen strands of hair out of Harry's face and smiled softly when he pressed a gentle kiss against Harry's cheekbone. The entire car smelt of sex, but Tom didn't open a window. Instead he just released a long sigh, slumped into his own seat and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Okay, so his phone  _had_ been working all along. But he had really wanted to spend their anniversary to the fullest, and a week without sex?

Yeah, not doing it.

'Happy anniversary,' Tom murmured, and his lips brushed over Harry's before he called his father.

 


End file.
